terminus_crucible_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Shadowkin
"We are many, lurking in the dark places you dread, we were born to claim this universe." - Vs'rllatic The Mad Queen Shadowkin, sometimes called "buggers," "lurkers," or "Glimmer Folk" by some, are a mysterious race of insectoid lifeforms that appeared several thousand cycles after the last star went dark. They appear to have either evolved or been engineered to survive in The Big Black. While many hives of shadowkin are considered a threat to the Crucibles and Seekers, some have allied themselves with the Crucible and live peacefully alongside sims and automata. Biology Shadowkin have evolved to survive in the hostile, light-free, universe. They are "metallumnivorus," metal eating creatures who somehow manage to subsist on the myriad of metals found on derelict starships and wandering asteroids and dead planets. This diet is what provides shadowkin their surprisngly durable exoskeleton which continues to grow and harden with age and a consistent diet of strong metals. They are capable of breaking down almost any metal thanks to their acidic digestive plasma which they secrete to feed. They have also learned to cultivate this plasma in large quantities in order to weaponize it against their enemies. Due to the limited resources and need for stronger metals to be used in station and ship repairs, friendly shadowkin are forced to subsist on lesser metals which results in them having weaker exoskeletons, requiring them to practice greater care when in combat. It also results in their bodies having a more brownish color which helps differentiate them from enemy shadowkin. They are also capable of seeing in near complete darkness and can survive in the vacuum of space. Allied shadowkin must wear protective welding goggles when on Crucibles and friendly stations or they suffer severe damage to their eyes. Even then, many shadowkin inevitably go blind as they grow older. Another unique ability they have to help them survive in space is natural "thrusters" or nodules which spray a concentrated, gaseous form of their digestive plasma for propulsion in zero-gravity environments. Bioluminescent Language Shadowkin also have natural bioluminesence which they use as a form of communication. While complex speech patterns are difficult to translate, some colors have been classified as such: * Red: Hostility, anger, danger. * Blue: Friendly, cheerful, compassion. * Yellow: Interest, curiosity. * Green: Happiness, positive emotions. * Purple: Fear, discomfort, embarrassment. * Rainbow strobe effect: Emotionally excited, powerful mixed emotions, possibly a sign of deep love and compassion. Variants Shadowkin come in a number of variants depending on their hierarchy. Soldiers Soldiers are the typical class of shadowkin found in most hives. They serve as defenders of the hive and attack viciously with Shadowkin Plasma weapons meant to eat through armor and flesh. They have four arms and usually have the weakest exoskeleton of enemy shadowkin combatants. Plasma Cultivators These shadowkin have been re-purposed as "cattle" for their hive to cultivate shadowkin plasma for use in their weapons. Their appearance is that of a large, engorged abdomen which glows a bright green, while the rest of their body has atrophied and withered. They are weak and rendered immobile and usually only found deep within a shadowkin hive. Attacking them results in a massive explosion of pressurized plasma that can damage those unlucky to get caught in it. Royal Guards Shadowkin tasked with defending the deeper parts of their hive. They are incredibly durable with a thick metallic carapace and often wield spine launchers capable of piercing shields and armor with ease. They often appear in groups of two while leading small groups of soldiers. If a seeker should encounter royal guards, they are to be terminated with extreme prejudice. Shadowkin Queens Shadowkin queens are the nerve center of their respective hives. Operating as generals during combat, they are masters of military tactics and a deadly foe when encountered in the field. However, most queens control their hives from the safety of their royal chamber where they lay more shadowkin eggs and are protected by royal guards. Should a hapless seeker sufficiently anger a queen they will sever themselves from their ovipositor and attack with a ferociousness unlike any other shadowkin. Some queens even exhibit minor psionic abilities and will attempt to demoralize the enemy with thoughts of hopelessness and despair. Friendly shadowkin queens are regal and infinitely kind to all who visit and serve on seats of government. Though are equally vicious as their hostile counterparts when sufficiently provoked. Behemoths Shaowkin behemoths are ancient shadowkin warriors who, over time, have grown to immense size and boast a near-impenetrable exoskeleton. Feared by seekers and their own shadowkin brethren alike, Behemoths are next-to-impossible to kill in one-on-one combat. They usually wield massive spine launchers that can cleave through a seeker's shields and armor with ease. However, creative seekers have found that if you are able to catch or retrieve these barbed javelins you can fire them back at a behemoth and damage them significantly. Even then, many seekers follow the same tactic when facing a behemoth: run. = Category:Races Category:Enemies